Marron's Date Drama
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Marron gets raped and then has a result becomes pregnant, Can a friend since childhood help her through these hard times and perhaps become something more?
1. Default Chapter Title

Marron's Date Drama  
Author's note: This contains a date rape scene. So if you have experinced this or don't like this kind of thing then leave now. I guess I should also appoligive to anyone that read my fic 'No Don't Shoot!' I'm sorry if it reminding anyone of a school shooting they were in or lost someone in. If I did then I am truly sorry.  
_________________________________________________________  
Marron and her boyfriend Greg were at a party. Grag had left to get some drinks. When Greg returned he offered her a cup of punch. But when Marron lifted it to her lips she smelt something strange. Not to mention it tasted a little bitter. But she drank it anyways not wanting to be rude. After all her father had taught her to be polite. But after that she was a little wuzzy.  
"Hey Mar ya wanna dance?"  
"Um I don't know Greg I'm feelin kinda of wuzzy."  
"Alright then babe all ya need is some fresh air. Tell ya what lets go outside then we can come back in later after your head has cleared."  
"Alright Greg."  
Greg lead a stumbling Marron outside into the front yard then to his pick up truck. He lifted her onto his shoulder.  
"NO WAIT GREG WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" shrieked Marron.  
Greg didn't listen instead he tossed her into the back of his truck. Then got into the front and drove off to a deserted area. When they got there Greg climbed into the back on top of her. He then undid her jeans and pulled them down along with her underwear. Marron looked at Greg has he rose up little and removed his pants.  
"Greg what are you........................Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
Marron passed out after an hour, when she woke up they were driving down the road which was almost deserted.   
"Well babe that was great wasn't it."  
All Marron could do was moan in pain. When Greg reached for her she screamed again. This got the attention of Trunks and Goten who were driving down the road with friends from school.  
"LET ME GO!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Marron kicking Greg then kicking the cardoor open and stumbling out.  
"Marron-chan?!" shouted Trunks.  
Marron started stumbling around with Greg coming after her.  
"Marron-chan?" Goten whispered catching her the moment she collasped into his arms.  
"Goten-chan Trunks-chan?" she whispered before passing out.  
"Hey thanks man for helping Marron."  
"What the hell did you do to our friend?" snarled Trunks.  
"Nothin man chill I just had some fun."  
"Your idea of fun is crap."  
"Has opposed to your idea of fun?"  
"Come on guys lets go and take our friend to her house."  
"Yeah lets get outta here."  
Trunks and Goten left their friends and carried Marron home.   
Marron's house_______________________________________  
"Hello oh my god! " exclaimed Krillien.  
"Krillien what is it oh my god what happened to Marron?"  
"Well I could be wrong," answered Goten. "But I think Greg raped her."  
"What? Why?"  
"Good question."  
"Look if you want we can leave her with you guys and be on our way to our houses."  
"If you want boys thank you for bringing her home."  
"Sure no prob bye."  
The boys said together after Goten had layed Marron on the couch. Then they dashed out the door, waving.  
Later that night___________________________________________  
"Huh what?" Marron said feeling a little wuzzy.  
"Marron sweetie are you okay?" whispered 18  
"Mom? Dad?"  
"Its alright Marron we're here." whispered Krillien soothingly.  
"What happened?"  
"We don't know Goten and Trunks brought you home. Do you remeber anything?" asked 18 gently.  
"No momma I don't. All I remeber is Greg bringing me this drink feeling wuzzy then Greg like threw me into his truck. THe some tearing pain then nothing."  
After awhile Marron finally got to sleep. Krillien and 18 went into their bedroom to get some sleep themselves.  
"Why did this happen to our daughter Krill?"  
"I don't know 18 sometimes life throws you curveballs so to speak. So that you can become strnoger I guess."  
"But why our daughter?"  
"I don't know honey." Krillien said his arms around her.  
Next day at Master Roshi's____________________________________  
The entire gang had gathered the men wanted to go after him. The women were talking to Marron trying to calm her down cause they weren't exactly making things better it was only making things worse. Finally Chichi had had enough.  
"WILL EVERYONE SHUT UP!!!!!!" she yelled.  
Everyone's mouths closed immediately.  
"Thank you," she said calmly. "Now Marron do you have anything to say about all this?"  
"I don't really want this to happen to anyone else. But I don't think beating the crap outta him is going to answer anything."  
"So," Bulma said gently. "What do you want us to do?"  
"I think we should go to the police."  
"I'll right we'll do that."  
Later that night on the news_____________________________________  
"Greg the man wanted for raping his dates for the past five months is now behind bars. His trail begins tommarrow at noon."  
Marron and the others exchanged a look maybe tommarrow he would be behind bars. Then hopefully the nightmare would end and the healing could begin.  
_________________________________________________________  
Author's note: Date rape is a serious matter, has is rape. Did you know that around 99.9% of women raped are raped by someone they know and trust. Look in most cases people blame the woman. But it is never the a woman's fault. Its the males overactive hormones. But here are some tips   
Follow your instints   
If you have been raped the choice of telling the poilice is up to you. But remeber if you don't the same thing might happen to someone else.   
Also if you do decide to tell the cops don't take a shower before going to them. It will wash away the evidence. 


	2. Marron's Date Drama: The Surprise

Marron's Date Drama:  
The surprise.  
Author's note: Some commented on the fact that they hope Marron doesn't get pregant. Others asked me to write a squeal so I did. I got this idea from reading a book called 'The Atonement Child' by Francine Rivers. I hope you like it cause if ya do go read the book that inspired me to write this.  
____________________________________________________  
Marron woke up in the middle of the night. It had been two months since the horrible night and she had been feeling quesy for the past few days. While she was in the bathroom throwing up 18 walked in.  
"Marron?" she asked softly.  
"Momma I think I need to go to the doctors tommarrow."  
"Oh baby I am so sorry."  
"Why did this happen to me momma?"  
"I don't know baby."  
"Oh momma I am so scared."  
"I know baby I know so am I."  
While Marron clung to her mother crying Krillien walked in. He and 18 exchanged a look, they were worried about their daughter. She didn't deserve this, she was to sweet. Krillien and 18 tucked their daughter into bed then returned to their own room. After 18 crawled into bed the tears started falling down her cheecks. Krillien climbed in next to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
"Why did this happen to our daughter Krillien?"  
"I don't know 18. But the important thing is that we are there for her when she needs us."  
"Yes we must be there for her, but how can we when we don't even know what she's been through. Is she being punished for what I did all those years ago? Was I given a child just to watch her suffer for my mistakes? Is this my punishment?"  
"Stop it! 18 look at me this is not a punishment for you. This has nothing to do with you! This things happen we can't control them all we can do is learn from them and try to prevent them from happening. 18 you are a wonderful woman, wife, and mother. This is not a punishment all we can do is get through this together. Now please sweetie try to get some sleep tonight."  
"Alright Krillien you are right I guess."  
"Sssssssshhhhh just sleep now, we can dicuss this more tommarrow."  
_________________________________________________________  
Marron lay awake in her room, thinking about what had happened that night months ago. She also thought about the fact that the experiance might have gotten her pregant. She curled on her side and wept bitterly.  
'Oh Kami,' she thought. 'Why me? Why me? Why did this happen to me? Did I do something wrong? I don't know what I did wrong. Is this my fault for not getting out of there when my instincts told me to? Is this my fault? Do you hate me now that I am unclean?'  
I am your god I will love you no matter what. You will never be unclean in my eyes.  
Next morning at the doctors office_______________________________  
The nurse and doctor walked out the test samples in their hands.   
"I will contact you when we get the results," the doctor said when he returned.   
"Thanks you doctor," said Krillien.  
A few days later_____________________________________________  
The phone rang and Master Roshi answered it.  
"Um hello?"  
"Hi this is Doctor Granite is Miss. Nutmeg there (no idea if that is his ral last name or not)?"  
"Um yes hold on a second. Marron its your doctor."  
"Thank you Master Roshi. Hello?"  
"Miss. Nutmeg? We have the results."  
"Yes?"  
"They are positive congratulations you are going to be a mother. I hope you and the father are going to be very happy."  
"Thank you for the news doctor," Marron said has she hung up the phone. Then she crouched against the wall and burst into tears.  



	3. Marron's Date Drama: The Annoucement and...

Marron's Date Drama:  
The Annoucement and Dispute.  
Everyone had gathered at Roshi's house when they got the call from Krillien. Everyone was curious has to what the annoucement was. Even 17 had shown up to everyone's surprise including 18. Marron was worried about their reaction to the news that she had gotten pregant the night she was rapped. Her mind was telling her she should have taken the morning after pill like the doctor had asked. But her morals had refused to allow her to take it. She never believed in abortion. It was one of the things she had grown up believing in. After her father had told her about her aunts ordeal after her abortion.  
"What's the big news guys?" asked Goten.  
"Yeah," stated Uub who had also been called.  
"Well," began Krillien who then turned to look at Marron. "Do you want me to tell them or do you want to?"  
"It's okay daddy I'll tell them." Marron stood up and took a deeep breathe. "I'm two months pregant."  
Everyone was silent has they took the news in they were exchanging glances. Then it seemed almost has it looking at eachother had gotten the news to sink in they looked at Marron.  
"NANI!?!?!" They all exclaimed at once.  
"I said I'm pregant."  
"Where's the jerk that got you pregant?" snapped 17. "Shouldn't he be here?"  
"He's in jail."  
"Why is he in jail?"  
"He rapped me."  
17 just stood there body then he exploded. "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Did you just say that some jerk rapped you?! Thats 's it I'm going to jail to kill him."  
"Now now 17," said Hasha. "Remeber you are still on probation from, that time you pounded some guy for hitting on me."  
"But-but he deserved it," stammered 17 cringing away from the raised eyebrow of his mate.   
Everyone sweatdropped Veggitta just laughed. Then 17 whirled around and glared at him.  
"What are you laughing at monkey?"  
"You ya tin can."  
"Well at least my mate isn't a......"  
"17," Hasha said in a warning tone.  
"What?" 17 asked looking at his mate innocently.  
"Hahaha looks like the tin can is afraid of his mate's wrath," snickered Veggitta.  
"Shut up monkey boy!" snapped 17.  
"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me monkey boy tin can?!" Shouted Veggitta lifting 17 up by his shirt.  
"What are you going to do to me Veggitta?"  
"I'm fixing on making you into a toaster!"  
"You tried that before with my sister and she wiped the floor with you."  
"Why you!"  
"Come on." smirked 17.  
18 rolled her eyes and cleared her thoart. "Are you children done hosing the floor down with testosterone?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "Cause if you are can we please get back to the matter that is more important then your damn egos?!"  
17 and Veggitta looked at eachother and released the hold they had on eachother.   
"We'll seatle this later monkey boy."  
"With pleasure toaster oven."  
"ALRIGHT!" snapped 18 with the authority of years of motherhood. "Veggitta go to that corner! 17 go to the opposite one!"   
"WHAT YOU CAN"T DO THAT!?" they both exclaimed.  
"NOW!"  
Both men went to the corner sulking.  
"And," she snapped. "I don't want to hear a peep from the two of you unless its helpful!"  
Bulma and Hasha looked throughly amused by this display.  
"So what will you do now Marron?" asked Chichi.  
"What do you mean?" asked Marron thourghly confused.  
"Are you going to keep the child?"  
Marron immediately understood what she was saying. "I don't know," she answered softly.  
"Of course she isn't going to keep it!" snapped 17. "She's goin to get rid of it."  
"Thats not your descion," said Chichi calmly.  
"I know whats best for my niece."  
Chichi just snorted.  
"I don't want to have an abortion, but I don't think I can raise the child either."  
"There are adoption agenices," Hasha.  
"Hasha surely you don't agree that she should keep it!" exclaimed 17.  
"I guess thats an option, but I do kinda want to raise the child later on. But I do kinda want to raise the baby when I'm ready."  
"Then send the baby to a foster home until you are ready."  
"But what if I have to raise it by myself?"  
"You won't," said Hasha. "Thats what friends and family are for."  
"Yeah Marron," said Goten warmly. "We are behind ya one haundred percent no matter what you decide."  
Everyone else nodded, even 17 after his sister gave him the glare of death.  
_________________________________________________________  
Author's note: Alright readers and reviewers I got a question for ya. You see I am thinking about putting Marron with either Uub or Goten. But I need help deciding which one. So review and tell me who Marron should be with. Since one friend wants her with Goten and another with Uub. I need help deciding so tell me your oppion.  
Thanks,  
-Xnightshade17 


	4. Marron's Date Drama:A Guest

Marron's Date Drama: A Guest and A Light  
Alright wow thanks you guys for polling well I counted them and a friend. Counted them so here is the verdict.Goten gets Marron and Uub gets Bra. Of course Trunks will be with Pan. So this story will slowly turn into a romance. So thanks again for reviewing and has always please keep reviewing._________________________________________________________  
Trunks and Pan were sitting at a nice resturant eating. They were on a date. Her father knew and he gave Trunks his 'you hurt my daughter and I'll beat the hell out of your little purple haired ass' speech. Trunks noticed that Pan was eating her food.  
"Something wrong Pan?" he asked.  
"I just can't stop thinking about what's happening to Marron."   
"We will help her get through this Pan."  
"Trunks what if something like that happened to me?"  
"I would never..."  
"Thats not what I meant."  
"Well then what did you mean?"  
"I meant what if somehow I got raped and I ended up pregnant by the man. Would you still love me?"  
"Of course I would and I would stand beside you in whatever your descion would be for the child you bear."  
"Thank you Trunks."  
"I love you Pan."  
"And I you Trunks."  
Krillien and 18' room_________________________________________  
Krillien and 18 were silent has they got ready for bed. Krillien seemed deep in thought. Then he spoke up.   
"Do you think I should call my sister?"  
"The one that had an abortion?"  
"Yeah she might help Marron. Besides they haven't seen eachother in ages."  
18 looked up and smiled thoughtfully.  
"I think thats a good idea."  
"Alright I'll call her now."  
Krillien then went to the phone and dialed his sister's number. 18 listened in on his phone.  
"Hello?" she heard a female voice ask.  
"Katta?"   
"Krillien? Kami Krillien its two in the mornin over here. Is this important?"  
"Yes it is you remember Marron right?"  
"She's my niece genius of course I remeber her!"  
"Well she was rapped a few months back and now she is pregnant."   
"What?!" 18 could tell that she was fully awake now. "What happened?"  
"Look me and 18 think you should come down here. She might need someone who had your experiance."  
"So you want someone who has gone through the same thing?"  
"Um yeah you don't have to I just think Marron will be more comfortable talking to someone with this experiance."  
"Of course I'll get on the first flight in the morning."  
"Thanks."  
"Now let me get some sleep."  
"Alright night see ya later. Call us when ya are about to land."  
"Right will do."  
Then they hung up.  
Katta's apartment_________________________________________  
Katta set the phone down and stared her hand. She pulled her legs to her chest and silently wept. 'Why was this happening?' she thought. 'Surely I have done enough has payment for my sin. Why Marron? Have you still not forgiven me?'  
I LOVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO, WILL DO, OR HAVE DONE.  
Katta rolled over and turned on the lamp light. She pulled a picture frame off the night stand and looked at the picture in it. Inside was a pic of her, 18, Krillien, and the other Z warriors. They where at a small fair. She remembered that day. Then she had been transfored. But she couldn't wait to see the her family and their friends. She fell asleep again later a strange felling of peace around her.   
Hours later in Krillien's house___________________________________  
18 awoke to the phone rang it as near sunrise.   
"Hello?" she asked.  
"18?"  
"Katta?"  
"Yeah its me I'll be landing at the Sunrise Airport at deck 5 (never beem on a plane so bear with me here) in an hour."  
"Alright we'll leave in thirty minutes."  
"See ya soon."  
Then the line went dead, has both women hung up.  
Around two hours later________________________________________  
Krillien, Katta, and 18 walked back into Roshi's house. They then moved to the kitchen and saw Marron, Roshi, and Turtle in the kitchen eating. Katta stood in the doorway with Krillien and 18 standing on either side of her. Katta sighed and placed her bag on the floor.  
"Marron," she said softly.   
"Aunt Katta?"   
Marron turned around and gasped then she jumped up and threw her arms around her aunt.  
"Aunt Katta what are you doing here?"  
"I came to offer my support should you need."  
"Thank you."  
"I am taking you out of the house for the day now let me unpack and go get changed."  
An hour later the two women were in a car heading toward town.  



	5. Marron's Date Drama: The Talk and Anoth...

Marron's Date Drama:The Talk and Another Arguement  
Author's note: Alright I'm no abortion expert this is just from what I understand from what I've read. So I could have misunderstood the matiral or something. So don't take what I say literly since I have no idea with this is correct anyways sorry it took so long. Please read and enjoy don't forget to review so I know how I am doing. Bai bai.  
-Xnightshade17  
_________________________________________________________  
Marron and Katta had been shopping and where now sitting at a small coffee shop drinking mochas.   
"Tell me what happened," said Marron.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Tell me what happened during the abortion."  
"Oh that. Do you really want to know?"  
"Yes."  
"Alright then I will tell you. If you want me to stop I will."  
"Alright," Marron said uncertainly.  
"Alright there is an option of not being able to feel the pain when the process is being done. However I don't think that is what you want to hear."  
Marron shook her head vigirously so Katta continued.  
"Anyways well depending on how far away you are depends on the process I suppose. But they stick this tube like needle in your stomach. Till the needle part punctures the womb. It then sucks the fetus out of it. But thats what they do now, since it is legal."  
"How do you know?"  
"Research."  
"What did they do before then?"  
"Um they had you lay down on a flat surface and the stoke a shrp object into your womb. Sometimes a dirty knife or hanger. They didn't sterilize the object. Often after though it would be impossible for the woman to conceive another child. Even if she did often times the child would either be lost to miscarriage or still birth."  
"So if I accept the abortion I might not be able to have another child?"  
"No."  
"Oh."  
Then the women ate the rest of the meal in silence. Marron was deep in thought while Katta prayed that her niece would make the right choice.  
Later at Roshi's Island_____________________________________  
Everyone had gathered along with Katta. Hasha and Katta were talking to eachother silently. 17 was glaring at Katta supicously. Then Marron spoke up.  
"I have decided not to have an abortion."  
"WHAT!!!!!" roared 17. "You can't be serious!"  
"Its her descion," snapped Katta.  
"Who the hell are you?"  
"Her aunt."  
"You convinced her to do this!"  
"IT WAS HER DESCION YOU BRAIN DEAD MORON!"  
Veggitta laughed at this, so Katta whirled on him.  
"SHUT UP!"  
"WOMAN I AM THE PRINCE OF THE SAYAINS!"  
"I DON"T CARE WHO THE HELL YOU ARE! Marron made her descion if you truely are her family and friends then you should stand by her descion. Weither or not you approve of it doesn't matter. You are family you are bond by ties of friendship, hardships, and battles nothing should come between that. Pull together and stand by her and forget your own damn egos."   
Krillien and 18 looked at eachother.  
"Marron is our daughter," said Krillien. "We will stand by her descion and anyothers she makes."  
"Weither she decides to keep the child," started 18. "And raise herself, give it up for adoption, or give it to a foster family."  
Immdiately 17 started an arguement getting all the adults involved. Though some where more calm then others. Marron slipped out of the room and outside. Goten saw this and followed her outside.  
Outside___________________________________________________  
"Marron?"  
"Goten what are you doing outside?"  
"I was worried about you?"  
"Why?"  
"You are my friend."  
"Friend?"  
"Yes my friend. Hey! How bout we get outta here and go for something to drink or somethin? My treat."  
Marron looked into his eyes and smiled.  
"Yes Goten I would like that."  
So Goten gather Marron into his arms and took off.  
_________________________________________________________   
Author's Note: Okay okay sorry this took so long. Anywho what do ya think so far? I am thinking about having the romance between Goten and Marron start here. Also if enough people request it I'll also include more Trunks and Pan and maybe even Bra and Uub. So what do ya think?  



	6. Marron's Date Drama: The Man to Trust A...

Marron's Date Drama: The Man To Trust And Another Surprise.  
Author's note: OMG! I can't believe how many people don't like Pan and Trunks! Well since not that many people have requested me to add them along with Marron and Goten, and Bra and Uub. I guess they will just have to be left out. Unless of course at least ten people on their reviews request them to be in here has well. Well bai bai. Read, Review, and Enjoy.  
_________________________________________________________  
Marron walked beside Goten into a small cafe. Where they were lead to a booth near the back. Marron sat across from, which if Goten noticed he really didn't mind. Since he knew she would be a little untrusting of men.   
"So Marron what do you want?" He asked then contiued. "Order what ya want I'm paying."  
'In which case it is a good thing that my mother is a princess,' he thought. 'Or else we wouldn't have all this money for food. But I'm not really hungary I will just get three burgers, two fries, and a large shake.'  
"Um," Marron said. "A salad and a mocha I guess."  
"K."  
Then Goten turned to signal the waiter. After they placed their orders Gotem stared back at Marron. Flashing the 'legendary' Son smile, Marron couldn't help but smile back at him. She frowned though when a thought accuried to her.  
"Goten?"  
"Yeah Mar?"  
"Um do you believe that I made the right choice by keeping my child?"  
Goten frowned suddenly becoming serious.  
"Mar I brought you here to get away from all that."  
"Please Goten just answer the question."  
"Mar I believe that you followed your heart."  
"But you believe I did the right thing?"  
"Mar....."  
"Please Goten do you think I did the right thing?"  
"Yes Mar I believe you followed your heart. You see by doing that you did the right thing in my eyes."  
"Thank you."  
"What are friends for?"  
Marron looked into Goten's eyes for several minutes. She felt her breathe catch in her throart at the sudden realization. She loved him, she loved him more then the man that did this to her. She felt deep in her soul that, no she knew she could tell him everything. Her fears, doubts, anything and he would stand by her. That he would help her through this more perhaps then her own family.  
Goten stared back at Marron. His childhood friend and just recently his crush. He had admitted to himself that he did love her the moment he, Turnks, and their friends saw her running from that man that did this to her. He loved her and like his father and brother would do anything to protect this woman that he loved. His father did it for his mother and his bother for his sister-in-law. Trunks even did it for Pan. So now it was his turn to choose his mate. But he would have to go slow with this relationship and not rush into it. He would help her in anyway possible even more then her family.  
"Goten I.."  
"Mar I.."  
Both of them blushed in unsion.   
"Go ahead Mar," said Goten.  
"Goten canyou help me trust men again?"  
Goten stared at Marron in shock.  
"Of course Mar," he said. "I will do anything I can to help you. I promise."  
"Thank you."  
"Anytime."  
Meanwhile back at Roshi's_____________________________________  
"I can't believe my brother said that," growled 18.  
"Well I think he wants to do what he thinks is right for Marron," said Krillien. "But he just doesn't take into account that it would probably harm Marron in more ways then one."  
"What would harm Marron in more ways then one?" asked a new voice.  
"16!" exclaimed 18 and Krillien.  
"Hi now what would harm Marron in more ways then one?"  
"Well," Krillien said. "Marron was raped a few months ago. He by the way is now in jail. She is pregnant because of him. When she told us, 17 wanted her to have an abortion. But the majority told her to go with her gut. Then I called my sister Katta down since she has had experiance with this. Marron and Katta talked and then earlier Marron told us her descion of not having an abortion. 17 blew up, Katta yelled at him for it. Then Marron snuck out and I guess Goten did after her. We haven't seen them for like two hours."  
"They are back," said 18 looking out the window.   
16 stared out the window to see Goten land with Marron wrapped protectively in his arms. The two teenagers walked in, but stopped in the doorway. When they saw 16 they stared at him in shock. They hadn't seen him since Neko died, which was around five years ago.   
  
  
  



	7. Marron's Date Drama:The Preparations for...

Marron's Date Drama:The Preparations for   
the First Date and The Unwanted   
Surprise  
It had been three weeks since Goten dropped Marron off at her house. After their little coffee break from the arguement 17 had started. The two had gone together to coffee shops in between that time. But Goten decided it was time for then to become more then friends, since they both felt the same way about eachother. He looked out his apartment window wondering if she was busy or not. He was also wondering if she would be willing to step over the boarder of friendship. He hoped she would be willing to, he did after all want to bond with her.   
'I wonder if she is busy tonight,' he thought.  
Then he picked up the phone and dialed her number.  
"Hello?" said 18.  
"Hi 18 is Marron there?" he chirped.  
"Um sure Goten here she is," 18 said handing the phone over to her daughter.  
"Hello," Marron said.  
"Hi ya Mar."  
"Oh hi Goten."  
"Hey ya doin anything tonight?"  
"Um I don't think so."  
"Alright then I'll pick you up at six for dinner. Does that sound good?"  
"Um yeah it sounds fine."  
"Cool see ya there."  
"Right. Um Goten is this a date?"  
"Yeah it is."  
"Oh okay."  
"You okay with that?"  
"Yes I am has long has you don't push me to fast."  
"I won't Mar I care for you to much."  
"Thats what Greg said."  
"Look Mar I am not him. I will never hurt you. I love you with all my heart. I swear on my grandfather's grave and those of his comrades (I know I know strange but this was this most honorable thing I could think of) graves that I will never hurt you in anyway shape or form."  
"Do you really love me enough to do that?"  
"Well that and you know three androids that would hunt me down for it."  
"Okay I will see you at six."  
"Bai bai."  
"Bai bai."  
Then they hung up at the exact same moment. Marron looked at her mom excitiedly, before grabbing her arm and dragging her up to her room.  
"Mom help me get ready for my date with Goten."  
"Alright Marron."  
Has the women dashed upstairs Krillien, 16 (who was staying with them at the moment), Roshi, Turtle, and Oolong exchanged questoinable looks. Marron excited about going on a date with Goten.   
Marron's room_____________________________________________  
"Mom do you think I should wear the blue pants suit?" Marron asked her mother.  
"Well cine you aren't showing yet maybe you should wear it with the loose skirt (ya know what Bette Midler was wearing at the end of 'First Wives Club')."  
"Hhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmm, yeah that sounds good. Hey do I still have the pearls Katta sent me when I was fifteen?"  
18 walked over to Marron's dresher to rumage in her jewerly box for the pearls.  
"Here they are," said 18.  
"Cool I think they will go good with the outfit."  
"Ya know I think you are right. Let's work on your hair now."  
"Alright then."  
"Seat in front of the vanity."  
Marron obilgied her mother by sitting in the chair. 18 smiled and began brushing out her daughter's hair. 18 felt a sense of peace within her daughter.   
'It must be Goten,' she thought. 'Which is good Goten is a fine boy. He will suit my daughter well. I know he will protect her from anything that would harm my daughter.'  
Soon Goten arrived to pick up Marron in pants and a button down t-shirt. He smiled at 16 warmly has he walked through the door.  
"Konnichiwa (did I spell that right?)," he chirped.  
"Hi Goten," Krillien said. "Marron will be down in a minute."  
Just then Goten looked up and his mouth dropped open. Krillien and 16 followed his gaze to look at Marron.   
"Wow Marron you look great," said Goten. "Good thing I brought Nimbus."  
"Well Goten," Marron said. "Shall we be going?"  
"Yeah um yeah. We'll be home by um by."  
"Eleven will do," said Krillien.  
"Yeah eleven."  
"Okay lets go," said Marron.  
Then the couple walked out the door.  
Later that night______________________________________________  
Krillien and 18 were in their room preparing for bed. When the song on their radio was interupted.  
"We interupt this song for unimportant annuoncement," said a voice on the radio. "Greg the man that raped Marron, the daughter of Krillien and 18 past fighters in the World Martial Arts Tournment has escaped. Ladies please lock your doors and windows and please if you are out becareful."  
Krillien and 18 looked at eachother in shock.  
"Oh my God," gasped Krillien.   
"I am sure Goten will take care of her," said 18 though she sounded unsure.  
"Of course he can," Krillien said wrapping his arms around her. "He is after all the son of Goku and a legendary fighter himself."  
"I know you are right Krillien."  
18 smiled has she leaned her head back and kissed Krillien. Soon they were so caught up within the kiss that they lost their balance and feel on the bed.   
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Author's note: Ya'll review please also go check out. Sayain Princess Chichi's The Ultimate Power and review hers. She is a friend of mine and really good at writting. 


	8. Marron's Date Drama: The Old Horror and...

Marron's Date Drama:  
The Old Horror and The Double Date  
Author's Notes: Alright I guess ya'll don't like Trunks and Pan. Cause if ya did ya would review and ask me to include them.   
_________________________________________________________  
Marron and Goten landed on Nimbus out side of a resturant. Where they ran into Bra and Uuub.  
"Hi Bra," said Marron her arm through Goten's. "Hi Uub."  
"Hi Marron," said Bra her arm around Uub. "Hi Goten. What are you tqo up to tonight?"  
"Goin to dinner you?"  
"The same."  
"Hey," said Uub. "Why go on a duble date tonight?"  
"Sounds great."  
"Yeah!"  
So the two couple's walked into the restruant where they were meat by a waiter.  
"Ah hello Miss. Bra how can we help you?"  
"Yes would you change my table reservations from two to four or is that too big of a hassle?"  
"No no it is never too big of a hassle for you."  
"Good."  
"One minute please."  
"Of course."  
"This way if you will please."  
"Thank you," said Bra.  
The four friends followed the waiter to their table were the guys (take notes fellas) pulled the chairs out for the girls. Which the girls grasicouly accepted. Then they studied the menu that was handed to them. After the waiter left to let them decide on what to order.  
"Do you think we should order apetizers?" asked Bra.  
"Probably," said Marron  
"Alright what should we get?"  
"Spicy Bufflo wings!" chirped Goten.  
"Why not get the special do we can have a little of everything," suggested Uub.  
"That sounds good," said Bra. "Well do you agree Marron?"  
"Yeah sure that sounds good."  
"Alright then its seattled," said Goten cheerfully slamming his fist down on the table.  
Goten slammed his fist down a little to hard and cracked it. The four friends looked at eachother then they looked at the crack then they looked at eachother again and laughed. Just then the waiter came back to take their drink orders and their apetizer order. He then left to place the drink orders at the bar. Marron and Bra had ordered Virgin Strawberry Daquris, Goten and Uub ordered wine (sorry but I really can't picture them drinking beer). While the friends waited for their drinks, they discussed the food selctions.   
When the waiter returned with their drinks they ordered. Marron ordered Garlic Chicken Alfrado, Bra ordered a Chicken Ceaser Salad, Uub ordered a half rack of riblets, while Goten ordered two full racks of riblets and fries. Then while they waited for their food the guys talked about fighting techinces while the girls discussed about baby stuff.   
When the appetizers arrived the guys made the suggestion about renting a beachhouse one weekend. Getting Trunks and Pan and then heading out to the beach for a weekend. Just them teens, to which the girls agreed and Bra said she would do it tommarrow since she could have one by this weekend. So it was seeattled they would go to the beach for one weekend to forget the stress of normal life.  
But it was after they were finishing up their food that something happened.  
"I'm sorry sir but you can't come in here," said a waiter.  
"Get outta my way I know she is in here," said a famillar voice.  
Marron paled and whispered, "Greg."  
"Marron! Where are you women!"  
When Greg saw Marron he stormed right up to her and grabbed her by the front of her shirt.   
"What do you think you are doing dating someone else! You are mine!"  
"I was never yours!! I have never been yours!! I will never be yours! You lost your chance with me when you raped me!"  
"Get your damn hands off her!" snapped Goten.  
Uub and Bra were behind him in fighting postions, ready to save their friend.  
Greg looked at him and snarled. "Who the hell are you?"  
"Her boyfriend and future mate! NOW FOR THE LAST TIME GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!"  
"Here catch!" Greg shouted.  
With that he threw Marron into the air, and before Goten or the others could react. He kicked her in the stomach sending her flying to the other side of the room. Where Bra flew forward and caught her. At the same instant both Goten and Uub launched themselves at Greg. They both slammed a fist into his stomach then, lept into the air and did a roundhouse kick to the side of the face.   
While the fighting was going on Bra noticed blood dripping from Marron's lip.  
"GOTEN! UUB!" she shrieked. "WE HAVE TO GET MARRON TO THE HOSPITAL!"  
Goten and Uub snapped their head around.  
"Uub you take Greg back to jail," snapped Goten. "Bra go get Marron's parents and the others. I'll take Marron to the hospital."  
"Right!" Uub and Bra said together.  
Then the three teens split up. Goten carring Marron to hospital. When he reached the hospital he dashed inside. A nurse saw him with a pale face Marron in his arms. She dashed to his side shouting for doctors.  
"What happened?"  
"We were at a restruant with friends, when her old boyfriend who had escaped from jail showed up."  
"Oh dear."  
"He had rapped her before and he escaped tonight. He kicked her into the wall."  
"Was she pregnant from the rape?"  
"Yes how far along was she?"  
"A month or two."  
"Oh dear."  
Just then doctors arrived with one of those hospital beds on wheels.  
"Here young man let us take it from here," said one of them.   
Goten gently gave Marron to them and watched has they raced to get her help. Just then the others arrived all wanting to know what happened. So while the doctors worked on Marron Goten filled them in on the events.  
Later that night_____________________________________________  
A doctor came out to talk to Marron's parents.   
"Well we have good news and bad news."  
"Whats the good news?" asked 18  
"The good news is that Marron is fine."  
"And the bad new?" asked Krillien.  
"She lost the child."   
  



	9. Marron's Date Drama: The Recovery and T...

Marron's Date Drama: The Recovery   
and The Engagement  
It had been severaly days since Marron had lost the baby. In those days Marron had stayed in her room, only coming out when nessacary. In this time Goten would sit outside her door talking to her. Even thought she never responded. It didn't matter to Goten he would just keep rambling on about nothing imperticular. Marron would just sit cross legged on her bed half listening and painting her toenails then removing the nail polish with a toothpick. It was on one of this days that Goten was talking about one of the z warrior's get togethers when they were younger. In fact it was the year right after Goku had returned.  
"Hey Marron," Goten said. "Do you remeber the year my dad returned. Lets see it was at this Island and the whole gang was here. We had gathered to celebrate my parent's annivesary. I remeber the three of us had been making sand castles. Yeah do you remeber that Marron? Yeah Gohan, Videl, Yamcha, Bulma, Krillien, 18, Dad, Tien, Kushimi, and even Mom, Veggitta and 17 were playing Volleyball. Turtle was watching us. Picollo was watching everything under the pine trees.   
"Let's see do you remeber what happened while we were on our thrid one? Yeah well I do."  
_________________________________________________________  
After Goten said that line Marron looked up from her toes. She then climbed off the bed and sat by the door, her ear pressed against the wood listening.  
"A wave came up to the shore," began Goten. "It surprised us and we were under the water. Me and Trunks swam to the surface, but when we realised you weren't with us. We swam back down to get you. I was the on to find you first. Perhaps it was then that I began to have feelings for you. I remeber that when I brought you to the sandy beach. The adults meet me there. Do you remeber Gohan teasing me about having a crush on you? Yeah I think thats when it began. I always remeber that day."  
Marron stopped listening to him, after he said that. For she did indeed remeber that day. Infact she teasured that day everydeeply. That day even though she had been what like four or five at the time had remebered a feeling of security and safeness in Goten's arms. Then making a descion Marron stood up and opened the door. She did not expect Goten to be leaning against the door. So when she opened it he let out a startled yelp and feel against her legs. Marron smiled down at him, while he returned the smile.  
"Hi Mar," he said softly.  
"Hello Goten," she whispered.   
Goten stood up and embraced him, while Goten returned with a fierce protectiveness.  
A year later_________________________________________________  
Goten and Marron laughed has they chased eachother in the waves. Marron still remebered her child everynow and then, but it wasn't has bad has it used to be. Now she felt that hole in her heart filling with the love that Goten was giving her. Even though Chichi warned her that the pain would never completely be filled (remeber I wrote a story that took place during the training for the andriod saga called Don't Cry Anymore Beloved which should explain that).   
A few hours after playing and the sun was going down, Marron and Goten sat by on the beach for the picnic. After their dinner Goten decided it was time for him to ask Marron the question.  
"Hey Mar?"  
"Yes."  
"Um I have a question for you."  
"Yes?"  
Marron watched smiling has Goten looked through the picnic basket and his pockets.  
"Where is that damn box," he muttered.  
Marron laughed but then Goten found it.  
"Um Mar?"  
"Yes?"  
"Will you marry me?"  
"Yes Goten I will marry you."  
Meanwhile_________________________________________________  
"Bra?"  
"Yes Uub?"  
"Will you marry me?"  
"YES!" Bra shouted throwing her arms around his neck.  
Elsewhere__________________________________________  
"Pan?"  
"Yeah Trunks?"  
"Will you marry me?"  
"Yes Trunks I would be honored."  



	10. Marron's Date Drama: The Girl's Night Ou...

Marron's Date Drama: The Girl's Night Out   
Author' note: I don't own 'What Have you Done For Me Lately,' Janet Jackson does. I also don't own 'What it feels like to be a girl,' Maddona does. Nor do I own 'Survivor' Desinty's Child does.  
_______________________________________________________   
Marron, Bra, and Pan arrived at Katta's the moment the rain started to pour down. Katta rushed them inside in front of the warm fire. It had been a year since the girls became engaged, but Katta lived in America so it was cold there. The girl's would be married in a triple wedding the next weekend. So Katta had invited the girls to her house for the weekend to celebrate one last weekend of independence.  
Katta had ordered some bar-b-que for dinner, lots of it since she would be dealing with two women with Sayain blood in them. So the women sat in the front room on the floor watching movies, talking, and eating bar-b-que.   
"Hey Katta," said Marron. "Didn't you have to arrest an old flame?"  
"Of course," said Katta. "The trail ended yesterday. The jury found him guilty."  
Marron laughed her aunt was on the police force and was a high ranking one at that. Marron thought back to a time when Katta had first meet 16. Marron and Goten were walking in the door from a date when they saw 16 and Katta in the front room talking. The strange thing was that Katta was being civilized. Which surprised Marron Katta was hardly ever civilized, she even nearly decked Veggitta. Which was kinda funny at the time, seeing all those veins stick out of his forehead.  
Marron remebered she and Goten had been staring at the scene with their mouths hanging open.   
"Marron, Goten," Katta had said. "Close your mouths and stop gapping its not polite."  
Marron and Goten had done so slightly embarassed. 16 had chuckled slightly, Katta just rolled her eyes and then smirked. It was then and there that Marron realised something was probably forming between them. She decided to ask.  
"So Katta."  
"What is it Marron."  
"Have you seen 16 lately?"  
Katta jerked her head to look at her niece. Then she laughed and smirked at her.  
"What would have given you the idea I had?"  
"Well you just seemed so civil to him when I last saw you two together."   
"Oh?"  
"Yeah you were laughing together and you have never laughed with a guy before unless you trusted him or respected him."  
"Then how could you have old flames?" asked Pan.  
"They were mistakes I made when I joined the force," Katta responded.   
"Oh."  
Just then they looked at the movie.  
"Kami," said Katta. "This movie sucks lets turn the radio on and do some karrokee."  
The girls agreed since they loved to do karrokee. Bra heard a song by Janet Jackson called 'What Have You Done For Me Lately'. So she started singing and dancin to the song.  
"Used to be a time when you would pamper me  
Used to brag about it all the time  
Your friends seem to think that youre so peachy keen  
But my friends say neglect is on your mind...  
Whos right?  
  
CHORUS:  
What have you done for me lately  
Ooh ooh ooh yeah  
What have you done for me lately  
Ooh ooh ooh yeah  
  
Used to go to dinner almost every night  
Danced until I thought Id lose my breath  
Now it seems your dancin feet are always on my couch  
Good thing I cook or else wed starve to death...  
Aint that a shame?  
  
BRIDGE:  
I never ask for more than I deserve  
You know its the truth  
You seem to think youre Gods gift to this earth  
Im tellin you... no way.  
You ought to be thankful for the little things  
But little things are all you seem to give  
Youre always puttin off what we could do today  
Soap opera says youve got one life to live  
Whos right whos wrong?  
  
CHORUS  
  
This is wild... I swear."  
The girls were rolling on the floor when a song from Maddona came on called 'What it feels like to be a girl'. Pan jumped up and began dancin to it and singing right on the beat.  
"Girls can wear jeans   
And cut their hair short   
Wear shirts and boots   
`Cause it`s OK to be a boy   
But for a boy to look like a girl is degrading   
`Cause you think that being a girl is degrading   
But secretly you`d love to know what it`s like   
Wouldn`t you   
What it feels like for a girl   
  
Silky smooth   
Lips as sweet as candy, baby   
Tight blue jeans   
Skin that shows in patches   
  
Strong inside but you don`t know it   
Good little girls they never show it   
When you open up your mouth to speak   
Could you be a little weak   
  
Do you know what it feels like for a girl   
Do you know what it feels like in this world   
For a girl   
  
Hair that twirls on finger tips so gently, baby   
Hands that rest on jutting hips repenting   
  
Hurt that`s not supposed to show   
And tears that fall when no one knows   
When you`re trying hard to be your best   
Could you be a little less   
  
Do you know what it feels like for a girl   
Do you know what it feels like in this world   
For a girl   
Do you know what it feels like for a girl   
Do you know what it feels like in this world   
What it feels like for a girl   
  
Strong inside but you don`t know it   
Good little girls they never show it   
When you open up your mouth to speak   
Could you be a little weak   
  
Do you know what it feels like for a girl   
Do you know what it feels like in this world   
For a girl   
Do you know what it feels like for a girl   
Do you know what it feels like in this world   
For a girl   
  
In this world   
Do you know   
Do you know   
Do you know what it feels like for a girl   
What it feels like in this world   
  
Best Regards, Sybilla"  
"Wow Pan I had no idea ya could sing so well," remarked Bra.   
"Yeah well grandpa wanted me to either take piano or vocal lessons."  
"Hey!" Marron chirped. "Its Survivor I'll sing that.  
"Now that youre out of my life  
Im so much better  
You thought that Id be weak without you  
But Im stronger  
You thought that Id be broke without you  
But Im richer  
You thought that Id be sad without you  
I laugh harder  
You thought I wouldnt grow without you  
Now Im wiser  
Though that Id be helpless without you  
But Im smarter  
You thought that Id be stressed without you  
But Im chillin  
You thought I wouldnt sell without you  
Sold 9 million  
  
Im a survivor   
Im not gon give up   
Im not gon stop   
Im gon work harder   
Im a survivor   
Im gonna make it   
I will survive   
Keep on survivin   
  
Im a survivor   
Im not gon give up   
Im not gon stop   
Im gon work harder   
Im a survivor   
Im gonna make it   
I will survive   
Keep on survivin   
  
Thought I couldnt breathe without  
Im inhaling  
You thought I couldnt see without you  
Perfect vision  
You thought I couldnt last without you  
But Im lastin  
You thought that I would die without you  
But Im livin  
Thought that I would fail without you  
But Im on top  
Thought it would be over by now  
But it wont stop  
Thought that I would self destruct  
But Im still here  
Even in my years to come  
Im still gon be here  
  
Im a survivor -- What?  
Im not gon give up -- What?  
Im not gon stop   
Im gon work harder   
Im a survivor   
Im gonna make it   
I will survive   
Keep on survivin   
  
Im a survivor   
Im not gon give up   
Im not gon stop   
Im gon work harder   
Im a survivor   
Im gonna make it   
I will survive   
Keep on survivin   
  
Im wishin you the best  
Pray that you are blessed  
Bring much success, no stress, and lots of happiness  
-- Im better than that  
Im not gon blast you on the radio  
-- Im better than that  
Im not gon lie on you and your family  
Im better than that  
Im not gon hate on you in the magazines  
m better than that  
Im not gon compromise my Christianity  
Im better than that  
You know Im not gon diss you on the internet  
Cause my mama taught me better than that  
  
Im a survivor -- What?  
Im not gon give up -- What?  
Im not gon stop What?  
Im gon work harder What?  
Im a survivor What?  
Im gonna make it What?  
I will survive What?  
Keep on survivin What?  
  
Im a survivor What?  
Im not gon give up What?  
Im not gon stop What?  
Im gon work harder What?  
Im a survivor What?  
Im gonna make it What?  
I will survive What?  
Keep on survivin What?  
  
Beyonce  
Oh oh oh oh...  
  
After of all of the darkness and sadness  
Soon comes happiness  
If I surround my self with positive things  
Ill gain prosperity  
  
Im a survivor What?  
Im not gon give up What?  
Im not gon stop What?  
Im gon work harder What?  
Im a survivor What?  
Im gonna make it What?  
I will survive What?  
Keep on survivin What?"  
Katta laughed, "You are right Marron it does suit you. You've come along way since two years ago."  
"Thank you."  
Just then a news flash came on.   
"We interupt this program to bring you a special news bulletion," said a voice from the radio. "Known killer Jim Burbank has escaped from prison. He is believed to be armed and dangerous. Detctive Katta former girlfriend had arrested him, and is believed to be his main target. Please lock you doors and windows. And do not go out tonight unless absolutely nessacary. Thank you that is all."  
The girls exchanged a look.  
"Oh my Kami," gasped Pan.  
Just then a bolt of lighting shot across the sky and the house was plunged into darkness. All the women let out a scream of shock.   
"Oh my Kami," Bra said her hand over her heart.  
Pan was rolling on the floor laughing. "I so can not believe we just screamed."  
"Shut up Pan," snapped Marron.  
"Alright hold on," said Katta calmly. "You girls stay here while I go get some candles."  
"Alright," the girls said in union.   
So Katta went into the kitchen to find her stash of candles. When she returned with them Bra, Marron, and Pan were in a fighting postion (AN: Marron can fight she just couldn't fight Greg the first night cause he drugged her. Also she couldn't fight the night of her double date with Bra and them cause her father didn't want her to).   
"Whats going on?" Katta asked then she heard someone behind her. "Hello Jim."  
"Hello Katta," he snarled.  
"How good can you girls catch?"  
"Pretty well," Pan and Bra said.  
"Good then catch these if ya can."  
That said Katta tossed Pan and Bra the lite candles. Which they caught easliy. Has Katta slammed her elbow into Jim's ribs. Jim doubled over in pain dropping the knife he had been holding.  
"Marron call the cops," snapped Katta since she wasn't on duty.  
Marron nodded her head and dashed to her aunts cell phone. Katta blocked out everything else and gave Jim a round house kick to the side of the face. She then kicked his stomach followed by a drop kick to his back. Jim dropped onto the floor, Katta slammed her fist into the back of his neck. Jim's eyes shut signaling that he was out. Just then a man from Katta's apartment arrived and took his body away.   
"Well," Katta said. "Lets get some sleep."  
The girls all agreed.  
_________________________________________________________  
Author's note: One more chapter to go ya'll.   



	11. Marron's Date Drama: The Weddings

Marron's Date Drama: The Weddings  
Author's note: This will be very brief.  
_______________________________________________________  
Everyone had gathered and watched. Piccollo (AN:Sorry I thought it would be funny imagigine him in a tux), Dende, Roshi (to keep him away from the girl's dressing room), Mr.Popo, and King Ki (he got special permission to make an appearance). Also 16 and 17. Trunks walked down the aisle with his best man Goten trailing behind him. Then Uub followed since he was Goten's best man. Trunks was Uub's best man. Then the grooms came down.   
Then the maid's of honor came down Katta, Jade, Sakra, and Kat (she also had special permission to come). Pan followed by her bride's maid Marron, and her bride's maid Bra. Pan was Bra's bride's maid, of course all women were escorted by thier fathers. They put Veggitta and 17 has far apart has could be managed. Then the ceramony began.  
Near the end________________________________________________  
"Trunks Briefs do you take Son Pan to be your wife?"  
"I do."  
"Son Pan do you take Trunks Briefs to be your husband?"  
"I do."  
"Son Goten do you take Marron to be your wife?"  
"I do."  
"Marron do you take Son Goten to be your husband?"  
"I do."  
"Uub do you take Bra Breifs to be your wife?"  
"I do."  
"Bra Briefs do you..."  
"I do."  
"Then I now pronunce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
In which they did and there was mcuh rejoicing (AN: Insert 17th centuary peasants waving flags and cheering "yeah").  
_________________________________________________________  
Author's note: YES I FINISHED THIS!! Now I will try and finish The Ginyu's Arrive................. The moment I get an idea of where to take it. 


End file.
